Aruraumon
Aruraumon is a Plant Digimon. It is a subspecies of Palmon that accomplished a similar Digivolution. The flower on its head has a violet color. It seems that, at noon, it opens up its arms and the flower on its head to perform . It usually buries its root-like feet under the ground, and although it is absorbing nutrients, it is also able to walk. As for the flower on its head, when it is joyful or happy it will waft about a sweet fragrance, but when it is angered or senses danger, it releases a foul stench that will drive off even large Digimon.Digimon Collectors: Alraumon The aroma emitted from the flower on its head is definitely inherited from Palmon, so as usual it is intensely foul. Attacks *'Nemesis Ivy': Twines the opponent in the claws extended from its hands, then disorients them. *'Gloomy Dust' (Gloom Dust): Spreads a fog of poisonous dust. *'Hungry Hand': Drains energy from foe. *'Poison Ivy': Entangles the opponent in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing them. Design Aruraumon is a green, bipedal, -like Digimon with a tail and small bumps lining its back. It has large, root-like feet and foliage-like hands. Each hand has three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers. The top of its head is adorned with a purple flower with a long . Etymologies ;Alraumon (アルラウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'De:' Alrau. From alraune (" "). ;Aruraumon Name used in Digimon World and other American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon World Aruraumon is a wild Digimon in Native Forest, Tropical Jungle and Mt.Panorama. Its techniques are Water Blit, Poison Powder and Poison Claw. Digimon World 2 Alraumon is present in the game's data, but is only available through hacking. Digimon World 3 Alraumon appears as Digimon Card. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Aruraumon card is #137 and is a Rookie level Darkness-type card with 420 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Nemesis Ivy": inflicts 340 damage. * "Gloomy Dust": inflicts 240 damage. * "Hungry Hand": inflicts 190 damage. Its support effect is "Own Attack becomes "Eat-up HP. Own Attack Power is halved." Digimon World: Next Order An Aruraumon in Nigh Plains tells the Hero the way to Mod Cape. Aruraumon really likes flowers and will teach the Hero different flower facts every day. Aruraumon is a Nature Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve into Vegiemon, Youkomon, Togemon, and Stingmon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS Aruraumon digivolves from Dorimon. It is one of the few Digimon in Digimon World DS who cannot digivolve further. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Aruraumon is #066 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MP-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 108 HP, 142 MP, 73 Attack, 63 Defense, 69 Spirit, 61 Speed, and 24 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 2 and Critical 1 traits. Aruraumon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon or Weedmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Aruraumon, your Digimon must be at least LV14 with 1100 total experience. Aruraumon can be hatched from the Forest Patterned DigiEgg. Digimon World Championship Aruraumon digivolves from Tanemon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Youkomon with 6 Battles, RedVegiemon with 20 Insect/Plant AP, Kiwimon with 20 Bird AP or Wizardmon pass time. Digimon Heroes! Alraumon can digivolve to Kiwimon, RedVegiemon, and Vegiemon. Notes and references